


Tea is Best Served Warm

by GrayK



Series: Light The Way (Working Title) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayK/pseuds/GrayK
Summary: An old man contemplates the future with a cup of tea.
Relationships: Carter Miller/Chloe Holt, Toby Read/Max Sky
Series: Light The Way (Working Title) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543285
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Tea is Best Served Warm

There is an old man, sitting at his table, looking at his own reflection in his cup of tea, the man who stares back has a look of contempt, and exhaustion as he wonders to himself if it was worth it, to send those children to a battle they could not possibly hope too win.

He knows he had too, he knows that despite how much Toby wishes for things to go back to normal that there was a driving force within him the screamed for him to use powers for good, to help the world in a way that only few others can.

The first one to join Toby was Max, she was the closest to Toby so it’s only natural that she would have noticed that something had changed about him, those two had a bond deeper then anyone else in the group had.

It’s ironic that the first person to follow Toby was also the first person to fall. The man’s expression had changed from contempt to a strange mixture of guilt and hatred. Still, he reminisced about Toby and his friends.

Next was Carter, Toby’s best friend. They would confide in each other when things got too tough for either one of them to handle alone, which is how Carter got roped into this mess. Carter was always a bundle of nerves, afraid that he would crumble if someone so much as looked at him the wrong way. Still he tried, he tried his hardest to show that he was more then his fear, that he could conqueror it.

In his last moments he had finally overcome his fear, and had sacrificed himself for the girl he loved.

The last of Toby’s group was a girl named Chloe, in the beginning Toby did not like Chloe, he resented her for having everything that Toby wished he had, were it not for Carter asking for relationship advice from him he would have never inducted her into his fold, but as he learned more about her he grew to sympathise with her plight, and it had motivated Toby to try as hard as he could to be a good match maker for the both of them.

After Carter’s sacrifice she had run in, guns blazing to try and get some payback for him, which had led her to the same fate that had befallen Carter.

And so Toby was the only one left, all his friends gone, their fates unknown facing a Foe he can’t win against, but he marches on, because it’s the right thing to do.

The man took a sip from his tea, before getting up and pouring it down the sink, he had been thinking for so long that the tea had grown cold, and in his opinion…

Tea is best served warm.


End file.
